


Чумовая Сова Инкорпорейтед

by Vinmar



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Owls
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinmar/pseuds/Vinmar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Совы не то, чем кажутся. Медитативный Кобб. Телевидение. У Имса - борода и зависимость от конфет. Бизнес-АУ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чумовая Сова Инкорпорейтед

Вообще-то, генератором идей обычно выступал Кобб. Как и Имс в свое время, все сотрудники компании постепенно научились определять момент, когда у генерального директора случался приход. Взгляд Кобба делался затуманенным, пронзал пространство, устремляясь к невидимой для остальных, но ясной для него одного цели, а лицо приобретало такое одухотворенное выражение, что любой проповедник немедленно удавился бы от зависти. Имсу каждый раз казалось, что сейчас раздастся невесомое «дзынь» невидимых колокольчиков, и – оп-па! – идея рождалась на свет.

Как и в любой многодетной семье, дети… то бишь, идеи, гениальными были не всегда. Честно говоря, гениальной была пока только одна-единственная, но зато именно ей все они были обязаны своим нынешним завидным положением, так что не Имсу было жаловаться. Когда количество денег на его счете – официальном, белом счете в одном из крупнейших банков, между прочим, выросло до семизначной цифры, он даже научился находить в их бизнесе определенную прелесть.

Да, вот именно. Иначе как прелестью всю эту затею и назвать было нельзя.

Однако на этот раз идея родилась отнюдь не в просветленной голове Кобба, а в недрах отдела по связям с общественностью. Недра Иксу были хорошо известны, хорошего оттуда он ничего не ждал, поэтому сразу и недвусмысленно выразил свое негативное отношение к затее.

Так и сказал, очень честно: «бред сивой кобылы» и «не дождетесь».

Империя Зла в лице начальника гребаных общественных связей Артура Китае бескомпромиссности Имса не оценила и завела обычную волынку про вопиющую безответственность директора по развитию бизнеса (то есть Имса), про его нежелание вести дела цивилизованно, про очевидное неумение вообще вести себя… дальше Имс не слушал.

Что он там мог услышать нового от этого зануды? Сухарь, с пробором, в костюме-тройке.

В костюме-тройке, Карл! Кто сейчас носит костюмы-тройки?

Плохо было одно – когда Кобб не рождал своих идеи, он с энтузиазмом усыновлял чужие. Поэтому он радостно подхватил идею с интервью, оживился, хвалил Артура и по-отечески сурово смотрел на Имса – нахмурил брови, поджал губы и осуждал его всей своей фигурой, даже плечи печально ссутулил.

Все, только чтобы Имс осознал, какой он говнюк.

Делать было нечего, пришлось соглашаться. Имс сказал Артуру, сладко улыбаясь и щурясь, как кот на солнце:

\- На что только не пойдешь, чтобы доставить тебе удовольствие, дорогой Артур! – исключительно для того, чтобы последнее слово осталось за ним.  
\- Собрание через полчаса в переговорной, - отрезал Артур и въедливо добавил: - Для вас, мистер Имс, я принесу скрипт предполагаемых ответов на вопросы репортера. И список того, что надо надеть на съемки. На всякий случай.  
\- Может, ты еще и шкаф мой проверишь? – завелся Имс.  
\- Шка-аф? – протянул Артур, - директор по развитию бизнеса не может позволить себе гардеробную? А как же твой девиз «всегда мечтать о большем»?

Имс уже открыл рот, чтобы рассказать, о чем стоило бы помечтать Артуру, как вдруг слегка зависший во время перепалки Кобб, про которого на минутку все забыли, отмер и с воодушевлением объявил:

\- Я надену синий костюм! И мне не надо вопросов, я им и так все расскажу!

Имс едва нашел в себе силы отвернуться в сторону.

Иногда, несмотря на семизначную сумму на счете, ему очень хотелось удушить Кобба. И желательно галстуком Артура.

***

Когда Артуру позвонил Джерри Холливелл с канала CNN и предложил корпорации Mad Owls принять участие в записи итоговой программы «Прорыв года», состоявшей из нескольких крупных интервью с бизнес-хедлайнерами, тот одобрительно поднял брови.

Если честно, он два года ждал этого звонка. Пора бы им было подумать об этом еще в позапрошлом году, когда годовой оборот компании перевалил за 750 млн долларов. Однако, очевидно, аналитиков немного смущал характер продукции нового бизнес-гиганта. И это притом, что они ведь не погнушались пригласить в прошлый финал в категории «Маркетинговый прорыв» компанию, выпускающую мусорные мешки.

Мусорные мешки. Подумать только! Артур до сих пор был возмущен.

Совы были гораздо лучше. Совы, и медведи, и собаки. Дети их любили. Они были мягкими, экологичными, креативно раскрашенными и с особым наполнителем внутри, который благотворно влиял на психику детей и их мелкую моторику.

О, Артур отлично знал все положительные качества и сильные стороны продукта компании и мог бы процитировать любой пресс-релиз касательно нового вида игрушек или объема продаж за тот или иной период. Еще бы, ведь именно его копирайтеры их писали, под его чутким руководством. Толстенькая девушка неопределенного возраста в роговых очках и грубых шерстяных челках, возмутительно конфликтовавших с кедами «адидас». И ботаник в дедушкином костюме, вечно выглядевший умирающим, но на самом деле, Артур знал, именно такие люди переживают своих внуков.

Артур был главой отдела по связям со СМИ и общественностью в компании Mad Owls, и к работе своей относился с полной самоотдачей.

В общем-то, в фирме Артуру нравилось, несмотря на вездесущих сов, лупоглазо пялившихся на него из каждого угла. Президент компании, Доминик Кобб, был просто фанатом совиной темы. Даже рукава его рубашек скрепляли запонки в виде сов. Что говорить, совы иногда являлись Артуру во сне. Если честно, эти сны походили на кошмары.

Однако мистер Кобб был вполне сносным боссом. Если исключить некоторую его самовлюбленность. А еще его уверенность в том, что он действует на людей гипнотически. И заодно то, что он считал себя совершенно неотразимым.

Ладно, на некоторых его вальяжное и лукавое обаяние, пусть иногда и доходившее до медидативного нарциссизма, правда, действовало. Как иначе объяснить, что плюшевых сов в магазинах рвала друг у друга из рук вся Америка? А лично Доминика Кобба готовы были порвать на кусочки все продвинутые мамочки страны?

«Совы не то, чем они кажутся, – как-то неожиданно шепнул на очередной корпоративной вечеринке Кобб прямо Артуру в ухо. Глаза его фанатически блестели от шампанского, так что Артур вежливо улыбнулся и поспешил отойти. Да что там, он просто сбежал. Ибо когда мистера Кобба накрывало, и он разражался прочувствованными речами, то скоро слушателям отказывал рассудок. Постепенно его аура ведического жреца – или там индейского шамана – втягивала вас, и вот вам уже вполне здравой казалась мысль поклоняться совам.

Артур полагал, что Кобб действительно как-то связан с индейцами, шаманами и их практиками. По крайней мере, было достоверно известно, что плюшевых сов дизайнеры копировали с сов настоящих, очень редкой породы, а для этого их живьем привозили из каких-то как раз индейских рекреаций, заповедных зон. А потом везли обратно и отпускали на волю.

Еще Артур подозревал, что дизайнерам привозили не только аутентичных сов, но и какую-то аутентичную индейскую траву.

Когда Артур думал обо всем этом, он все больше убеждался, что не хочет вдаваться в тонкости. Иначе сияющие идеи Доминика Кобб затмят его собственный разум.

Он старался держаться, спасаясь четкими планами, облекая в факты и цифры все, что творилось на этой фабрике грез. Носил консервативные запонки, консервативные галстуки и строго-настрого, под страхом лишения годовой премии, запретил копирайтерам приносить в офис любые изображения сов, будь то статуэтки, плакаты, настольные календари или ручки.

Мир опасно накренился, когда мистер Кобб, искря взглядом и медово улыбаясь, собственноручно поставил на стол Артура милую подставку под карандаши в виде совы. У Артура потемнело в глазах.

Но совы и мистер Кобб не исчерпывали сад чудес компании Mad Owls.

Был еще мистер Имс.

***

Мистер Имс служил креативным директором компании. А это значило – о ужас – что в голове у него бродят еще более экстравагантные идеи, чем у самого Кобба.

Артур работал с Домиником – или просто Домом, как его называли все сотрудники компании, включая уборщиков, с вязнущей в зубах теплотой – уже достаточно долго, когда тот решил пригласить на должность креативного директора совершенно неизвестного Артуру человека.

Мало сказать, что Артур был удивлен. Во-первых, это значило, что Дом признал кого-то способным на креатив, кроме себя самого. Во-вторых, признавал настолько, что готов был прислушаться к его советам. Уже поэтому топ-менеджмент компании пребывал в некотором трепете и предвкушении.  
Кроме Артура.

По его мнению, если уж «Чумовые совы» так нуждались в должности креативного директора, можно было рассмотреть несколько действительно солидных свободных резюме. Финансовый кризис затронул многие крупные корпорации, и на рынок выбросило действительно ценные кадры. В прежние времена, эти специалисты, может быть, и не стали бы рассматривать предложения от каких-то там «Сов», но все меняется. Как-то раз дошло даже до того, что Артуру позвонил один из известных креативщиков «Найка», ушедший в свободное плавание после сокращения штата.

\- Нам нужен не просто креативщик, – тепло объяснил Артуру Доминик, словно бы разговаривал с одним из пятилетних потребителей своих игрушек, интимно приобнимая его за плечо, – нам нужен имитатор.

Брови Артура поползли вверх сами собой. За пять лет работы в «Совах» они уже начали жить собственной жизнью.

Личный помощник президента, Ариадна, снисходительно объяснила ему то, что имелось в виду. Артур ушел с несколько новой картиной мироустройства в голове.

Термин «имитатор» на языке креативных разработчиков продуктов (разумеется, только самых продвинутых) означал человека, способного полностью влиться в поток сознания покупателя, понять его мотивы и желания изнутри, а для этого воспроизвести его мышление и потребности. Проще говоря – стать самим потребителем продукта. Немногим специалистам это удавалось, и немногие компании могли позволить себе нанять действительно крутых профессионалов.

Но, по слухам, Имс был именно таким. Ему удавалось влезть в шкуру любого потребителя. После того, как он отработал свой контракт с фирмой, производившей корма для собак, ее продажи взлетели на 500%!

А еще в его резюме значились контракты с производителями удлинителей для пениса (серьезно? и как же это работает?), йогуртов со вкусом соленых огурцов, радужных чернил, автоматов для казино, ортопедических тапочек и (весьма неожиданно!) контракт с министерством обороны, туманно намекающий на связь с производством атомных крейсеров. Все компании после сотрудничества с Эдди Имсом непременно начинали процветать, наслаждаясь вниманием влюбленных клиентов и небывалыми прибылями.

Однако Артур привык сомневаться во всем и всегда. И он сомневался, что мистер Имс сможет понять потребности и желания ребенка от 3 до 8 лет. Судя по его резюме, которое Артур все же отрыл, хотя о поисках можно было бы написать отдельную историю, мистеру Имсу было 37 лет, он никогда не был женат и никаких детей у него не было.

Если резюме было настоящим, в чем Артур тоже сомневался. Чуть-чуть.

Но когда Артур увидел Имса, то понял – этот сможет.

***

Мистер Имс был возмутительно, неподобающе инфантилен. На первое же собрание топ-менеджеров, где Кобб представил его коллективу, он пришел в футболке с ебущимися покемонами. Майка обтягивала плечи и грудь, явно демонстрируя результаты занятий боксом, регулярного плавания и эксплуатации серьезных тренажеров. Еще у Эдди Имса была красивая шея, многочисленные браслеты-фенечки на запястьях (абсолютно несерьезные для взрослого человека), рыжеватая борода, дорогие часы и много, много татуировок.

Футболка с покемонами, очень жаль, не позволяла их толком рассмотреть.

Артур чуть не свалился со стула, обнаружив, что наклонился, присматриваясь к этим татуировкам.

А потом поднял взгляд и обнаружил, что у невзрослого мистера Имса – абсолютно взрослый острый взгляд и абсолютно взрослая похабная ухмылка. Которая открывала смешные кривые, хотя и белые, зубы и привлекала внимание к чересчур яркому и пухлому для мужчины рту.

Имс вообще был яркий. И нахальный. И раздражающий.

На собрании, где обсуждался годовой план развития компании, он сидел развалившись, почти задевая Кобба грубым рыжим ботинком, громко хрустел конфетами в свою бороду и читал этикетку на конфетной банке. Ни разу не посмотрел на выступающих, даже когда о развитии компании вещал сам Доминик Кобб.

И тут Артур прозрел.

На Эдди Имса НЕ действовало обаяние Доминика Кобба.

Такого просто не могло быть.

***

Артур не знал, как именно строит свою работу Имс. Глядя на него, он сильно сомневался в существовании хоть какой-то методики.

Артура не допускали непосредственно на брейн-штурмы, которые устраивали за закрытыми дверьми Имс и Кобб. Если честно, Артуру было страшно представить, что именно они делают в специальной комнате с черно-белым шахматным полом, красными портьерами, вышитыми портретами любимых совиных моделей Доминика, и зачем-то поленом, завернутым в полотенце и лежавшим в центре круглого стола.

Однако если Артура не допускали к креативу, то, наоборот, в планировании крупных пиар-компаний и стратегий продвижения той или иной категории продукции часто участвовал мистер Имс. Поэтому совещания, ранее проходившие без особых эмоций, теперь превратились в пляски на Лысой горе.

Почему-то все остальные работники компании считали мистера Имса этаким большим плюшевым мишкой, душой любой компании, воплощением дружелюбия, остроумия и очарования. Казалось, он мог бы очаровать даже засохший кактус. Что уж говорить о совсем зеленых стажерах?

Однако Артур знал, что это не так. О нет, совсем не так. Не бывает очаровательных с ног до головы татуированных панд. Выглядывающие из-под одежды Имса фрагменты татуировок напоминали Артур скорее полосы на тигриной шкуре.

А еще Имсу не нравилось почти все, что предлагал Артур. Он считал, что у Артура совсем нет воображения, о чем без всякого стеснения и распространялся при любой возможности.

С другой стороны, все, что предлагал Имс, было совершенно… чудовищным. Такое нельзя было представить в разумном мире.

Впрочем, в разумном мире нельзя было представить и бизнес, производящий и торгующий мягкими набивными совами, оборот которого резво стремился к миллиарду. И это был еще не предел. Для Кобба не существовало пределов.

В этом году – тяжелом даже для крупнейших транснациональных компаний – Артур призывал быть серьезнее, ну в кои-то веки! Тщательно фильтровать задумки. Пользоваться классическими, проверенными рецептами. Не пытаться быть экстравагантным. Это уже не ценится, талдычил Коббу Артур, пришло время сохранять то, что завоевано, пришло время стать солидными, немного остыть, прекратить фонтанировать и оригинальничать. Именно такая тактика могла привести в безопасные объятья надежных финансовых партнеров…

– Точно! – сказал Имс и хлопнул по столу ладонью. – Артур, ведь можешь, когда хочешь! Великолепно! То, что надо!  
– Что именно, Имс? – слегка раздраженно отозвался Артур.

Судя по отрешенному взгляду Кобба, тот был с ними только телом, а внутренне уже улетел в сияющие чертоги разума. Опыт говорил Артуру, что оттуда Кобб вернется нескоро. Так что по факту они с Имсом остались наедине.

– Объятья! Обнимашки! – Имс смотрел на Артура в недоумении – как же тот не мог уловить такую простую мысль?!   
\- Имс, ты можешь быть немного конкретнее?

И тут Имс опять сделал это – ухмыльнулся и посмотрел на Артура немного грязно. Как это у него получалось, Артур не понимал, но зато чувствовал - на все сто.

– Все любят обниматься, – уверенно сказал Имс. – Обнимашки – наша цель. С игрушками хочется обниматься. Ну, и не только с игрушками, – вкрадчиво добавил он, пока Артур хлопал глазами. – Ты свободен завтра вечером, Арти? Может быть, поужинаем у меня дома? Я прекрасно готовлю мясо.

Артур чувствовал себя так, как будто летит в две пропасти одновременно. Вверх и вниз. Он не знал, что хуже: то, что Имс предлагает сделать основой рекламой компании желание обниматься с совами (да кто захочет обниматься с СОВОЙ?) – или то, что Имс.

Намекнул.

На секс.

– Конечно, придется пригласить звезд шоубиза, крупных режиссеров, медийных персон… – рассуждал Имс, – но тебе лучше знать. Я знаю, как ты умеешь завязывать связи, дорогуша. Недаром ты пришел на ниву общественности из Госдепа, не так ли?

Артур похолодел.

– И это говорит мне человек, который участвовал в разработке атомного крейсера «Хилари Клинтон»? - все же нужно было что-то посерьезнее, чтобы заставить Артура растеряться.

Имс какое-то время смотрел на него очень непонятно – вроде бы без всякого выражения. Глаза его стали абсолютно прозрачными, в них ничего нельзя было прочитать. Но по позвоночнику Артура внезапно поползла капля пота. И вовсе не от жары в офисе.

– Туше, – вдруг улыбнулся Имс. – Так что думаешь насчет обнимашек? Сможешь развить мою идею? В кампании может поучаствовать даже Обама, почему нет?  
– Может быть, пригласим сразу Папу Римского?  
– А что? Он прекрасно бы смотрелся с большой белой совой. Не бойся мечтать о большем, дорогуша. Так как насчет ужина?

***

Конечно, Артур отказался.  
Конечно.

Согласись он на ужин с Имсом – вернее, на то, что скрывалось за этим эвфемизмом – появились бы огромные проблемы. Мистер Имс был не из простых людей, даже общение в духе «коллеги» Артуру не удавалось выстроить идеально.  
Да что там идеально – никак не удавалось выстроить.

А если еще к этому добавить секс. Артур сглотнул. Нет, совершенно точно, Имс был не из тех, кого можно было безнаказанно подпустить к себе. 

Зато Имс был из тех, кто очень хорошо понимает отказы. Нет, он не прекращал подколок, внешне походивших на флирт, но второй раз, знал Артур, не предложит. Всерьез – нет.

И это нисколько не беспокоило Артура. Даже радовало. Разумеется, он правильно поступил. Тут и сомнений быть не могло.   
Правда, теперь ему стало еще беспокойнее, вот парадокс. Теперь Артур иррационально раздражался, когда Имс игнорировал его предложения, – и просто вспыхивал, когда Имс не игнорировал их, а разбивал в пух и прах с нескрываемыми издевками.

А еще Артур стал обращать внимание на вещи, которые совсем не должны были его волновать. Как блестели капли пота на шее Имса, когда кондиционер в переговорной загнулся. Какие у него длинные ресницы. Как руки в некоторых местах обвивают сухожилия. Какие эти руки неожиданно изящные для такого довольно агрессивного парня. В пальцах он постоянно что-то крутил. Все время что-то жевал, грыз и щелкал. Иногда его волосы, намазанные гелем, смешно стояли торчком. А зубы, кривоватые зубы, неожиданно придавали ему дополнительный шарм. Когда он улыбался – действительно веселясь, а не издеваясь – то становился похож на мальчишку.

А в один прекрасный день, как раз перед общим собранием по поводу итогов третьего квартала, Имс сбрил бороду.

Артур сразу этого не заметил – сначала поневоле заслушался речами Кобба, потом одернул себя, возвращая трезвое мышление, потом внимательно слушал финансового директора, потом делал собственный доклад – о том, как развивается кампания «Обнимашки».

А развивалась она стремительно и успешно. К безмерному удивлению Артура, который не халтурил и задействовал все свои связи, большинство звезд кино и музыки согласились на фотосессии с совами. Они согласились обнимать и прижимать к себе гребаных плюшевых сов! Конечно, все это было подано под соусом из благотворительности, Артур привлек некоторые фонды и даже Красный Крест. Потом в кампанию вступила Анжелина Джоли, и теперь их сов тоннами переправляли в Африку – бедным лишенным радости детишкам, вместе с гуманитарными грузами. Артур давно махнул рукой на смысл и занялся технологией работы. Обаму, конечно, привлечь не удалось, но вот фото Виктории Нуланд с симпатичной пестрой совой, под лозунгом «Всем хочется обниматься», на обложке «Форбс», стало оглушительной победой.

Собственно, после этой обложки на CNN и записали «Чумовых сов» в предпочтительные кандидаты в номинацию «Маркетинговый прорыв».   
– О, Артур, ты лучший, – раздалось за спиной, когда Артур скромно продемонстрировал на слайдах ту самую обложку.   
Артур обернулся с удивившей его самого быстротой.  
– Неужели я смог заслужить твою похвалу, Имс? – язвительно начал он… и осекся.  
Имс сбрил бороду.

Имс сбрил бороду, и теперь ничто не отвлекало от его порнографического рта, и острого носа, и потемневших, очень красивых, глаз. Без бороды его лицо выглядело даже как-то неприлично – слишком чувственно, вызывающе, откровенно, слишком… сексуально. Просто слишком.

И когда Дом снова поднялся, развел руки, точно бог солнца, и проникновенно сказал:  
\- Главное в нашем бизнесе – это внедрить идею в головы потребителей. На свете нет ничего заразнее идеи!

... Артур понял, что это правда.  
Имс его заразил. Идеей о сексе.

Идеей, что Артуру возможно, реально, совершенно правдоподобно с ним переспать. Теперь эта мысль Артура не отпускала, как бы он ни пытался врать самому себе.  
Именно поэтому все стало иметь значение. Поэтому он то избегал Имса, то искал его присутствия. Поэтому капли пота на его шее хотелось слизать. Поэтому голос Имса, хриплый и похабный, каждый раз делал с Артуром забавную штуку. Вернее, забавную штуку с членом Артура.

И сейчас Артур облился холодным потом – потому что вдруг Имсу было обо всем этом каким-то образом известно?  
Он так улыбался, как будто все знал. И давно.

Артур даже не заметил, как Кобб всучил ему большой блокнот с изображением совы на обложке и ручку, украшенную совиной головой.   
В этот вечер, именно в этот вечер, он опустился до того, чтобы дрочить в душе на алые губы креативного директора компании «Чумовые совы». Оргазм тоже вышел чумовой.

Артур дрочил каждый вечер, пока Имс снова не отрастил бороду.

Да ладно уж, если честно, Артур за это время оказался на самом, самом дне. Потому что даже возвращенная борода никак не повлияла на новоприобретенную привычку. Он дрочил на Имса и с бородой.

***  
А потом наступил этот день.

В офис приехали сотрудники CNN – репортер, оператор и стилист. Оператор был полным мужиком, похожим на грузчика, стилистом оказалась симпатичная китаянка, выглядевшая школьницей из хёнтая, а репортер представлял собой красочную помесь хипстера и метросексуала. Брюки-дудочки, маленькие очёчки, галстучек-селедка, неоправданный энтузиазм, экзальтированные интонации…

В общем, репортер был безумен, как Шляпник, если бы тот маниакально следил за своей внешностью. Звали его Джесси. Оператора звали Пол, а китаяночку – Люси, и она сразу же кинулась приглаживать волосы Имса. Тот молча сопел.

Джесси в качестве презента поставил на столик большую банку с разноцветной карамелью. Да, Артур допустил эту роковую ошибку. Непростительная беспечность.

Кобб выплыл навстречу гостям величественным линкором. На нем действительно красовался ослепительный синий костюм, и, конечно же, его запонки привлекали внимание. Это были платиновые совы с бриллиантовыми глазами. И нет, Доминик Кобб не считал, что это слишком броско. Его улыбки завораживали с порога, и Люси бросила даже волосы Имса, устремившись к Дому с баночкой пудры и кисточкой для макияжа…

Артур с каменным лицом направился к Джесси – надо было обсудить общий концепт беседы и основные вопросы. И те вопросы, которые ни в коем случае нельзя задавать. Хотя у Артура были связаны руки – он, как и Джесси, не ведал о том, какие великие откровения посетят Доминика Кобба на камеру. Дом даже ему отказался сказать что-то конкретное.

– Помешан на контроле, да, Артур? – усмехнулся Имс, по своему обыкновению разваливаясь в кресле.   
На нем был вполне приличный синий кардиган от Ральфа Лорена, никаких футболок с верблюдами в разгар случки или кончающей свиньей, и Артур, на самом деле, был молча благодарен ему за это.

Правда, он чувствовал себе немного странно по той причине, что тоже надел синий костюм. Хотя это было логично, он читал в одном психологическом исследовании, что когда люди живут или просто проводят много времени вместе, они бессознательно настраиваются на психические волны друг друга и так же бессознательно начинают носить одежду похожих оттенков.

А Артур проводил в «Чумовых совах» большую часть своей жизни. И даже дома, вот, например, под душем…  
Он вздрогнул. Джесси поправил галстучек-селедку и уселся на принесенный с собой складной деревянный стул. Наверняка какой-нибудь «счастливый». Артур знал телевизионщиков – эта братия была суеверна, как моряки.

– Начали! – сказал Джесси оператору, и Пол приник к маленькому монитору, поворачивая камеру.   
Вообще, камеры было две, установленные друг против друга. Артур стоял за той, что была обращена на Имса и Кобба.

– Это гениально! – с места в карьер понесся Джесси. – Совершенно уникально и необъяснимо! Мягкие игрушки – и уже миллиард долларов оборота в год! Как вам это удалось, Доминик? Хотя подождите, начнем с истоков: что подвигло вас создать «Чумовых сов»? Я слышал, это имеет отношение к индейским заповедным землям?..

Лицо Кобба приняло проповедующее выражение, он мягко улыбнулся и особым образом сложил руки, чуть наклонившись к репортеру.   
– Понимаете ли, Джесси, совы всегда – не то, чем они кажутся…

Дальше Артур будто бы на время провалился. Он видел благостное лицо Дома, его поощряющие интервьюера жесты и добрые взгляды, да, Кобб что-то говорил, говорил, и на лице его расцвело поэтическое выражение, но Артур почти ничего не понимал – его охватило сильное экстатическое чувство. Совы, думал он. Как хорошо, что мы их делаем. Они же прекрасны. Прекрасны. Каждый должен иметь сову. В этом весь смысл.

Уффф… Артур заставил себя встряхнуться. Все же у него был стойкий коббо-иммунитет. А вот Джесси это не удалось. Он болванчиком застыл напротив Дома, и в углу рта у него скопилось слюна, еще немного – и потечет. Артур запаниковал и невольно бросил тревожный взгляд на Имса.

И обмяк.

***  
Имс заглатывал конфеты из злополучной банки с флегматичностью крупного питона и абсолютно игнорировал и Джесси, и Кобба. Конфеты ему понравились – он вообще был неравнодушен к конфетам. Поэтому он принялся внимательно изучать лейбл на банке. Артур испытал тяжелое чувство дежавю. А тут еще с остекленевшим Джесси и совершенно ушедшим в себя Коббом надо было что-то делать. Он уловил слова:

– И, конечно, это одно из самых вдохновляющих занятий в мире – передавать каждому красоту ушастых сов… Ведь в их полете сокрыты тайные знания, к которым приблизились разве что индейцы племени сиу – и частично индийцы со своим культом мандалы и Шангри-Ла…  
Артур беззвучно замахал руками, пытаясь привлечь хоть чье-нибудь внимание. Видимо, воздушная волна, которую он запустил, долетела до Имса, потому что тот поднял голову от банки и уловил сигналы SOS.

– Жарко тут, – громко буркнул он и стащил кардиган. А потом жестоко смял его и с размаху бросил ком в угол.  
Артур застыл.

Под кардиганом оказался светлый свитшот, который, несомненно, льстил торсу Имсу, но принт на нем изображал…  
Артут даже мысленно не мог произнести того, что он изображал.  
Но это нельзя было показывать по телевизору. И тем более плодить в интернете.   
Кобб заткнулся. Резко, точно кнопку нажали. И, кажется, пришел в себя, потому что откинулся на спинку кресла и сложил руки на животе, перестав гипнотизировать Джесси.

Тот тоже оттаял и глубоко вздохнул, потом встряхнул головой и ошалело уткнулся в свои вопросы.   
– Вы говорите о революционных изменениях в линейке продукции в следующем году… Неужели вы хотите отказаться от сов как флагманской продукции? Ее заменят… медведи? Или?..

– Да нет, что вы, – вдруг включился Имс. – Как вам такое в голову пришло. Медведи. Шутите, что ли.

Дом перекинулся с ним взглядом и пошло подвигал бровями – как бы говоря: ну что, выдадим наш секрет? Артура переклинило.

Он готов был убить их обоих.  
Особенно Имса.   
Особенно.

Тот заглотил очередную горсть конфет и вытащил что-то из-под своей великолепной задницы.

– Понимаете, – снова начал распускаться, как бутон розы, Доминик. – Мы подумали о глобально гуманистическом подходе. Раз уж кампания «Все хотят обниматься» не только была признана среди покупателей, но и стала буквально гуманитарной, сейчас, как вы знаете, в ней участвуют благотворительные фонды и послы доброй воли… Мы работаем с сиротами и беженцами, с детьми с ограниченными возможностями… И мы подумали: что, если наши совы будут немного АНТРОПОМОРФНЕЕ?

Что, простите?

Артур просто не поверил своим ушам.  
Впрочем, он не верил своим ушам и тогда, когда впервые встретил Доминика и тот уломал его работать в бизнесе фразой: «Я говорю вам не думать о совах. О чем вы думаете?»

Но – антропоморфнее? Разве это не разрушало всю концепцию?

– Вы думаете сейчас, что это разрушает всю концепцию, – тут же сказал Имс. – Но наши совы станут еще более милыми.  
– Это невозможно… – прошептал завороженный Джесси.

– Просто наряду с нашей обычной линейкой простых набивных сов мы будем производить vip-линейку. Люди-совы. И специально для CNN мы сегодня представляем эксклюзив – вот наш первый экземпляр, взгляните.  
И он сунул в камеру то, что вынул из-за спины.

– Какая прелесть! – восхитился Джесси. – Действительно, он такой милый! Гораздо милее Кена!

– Ооо, – протянул Имс, ухмыляясь просто неправдоподобно грязно. – Он гораздо, гораздо милее Кена! Уж поверьте мне.  
Артур, наконец, разглядел то, что держал в руках Джесси.

И понял, что сегодня же вечером на самом деле убьет Имса.   
На самом деле. Без всякой жалости.

***

С какой стати Имс вдруг пригласил Артура на ужин, он и сам не понял. Видимо, это было временное помутнение сознания. Оно внезапно отключилось, а язык в это время молол невесть что.

Причем – двукратно.

Имс отказывался воспринимать это всерьез. Некстати всплывшие сведения из университетского курса психологии, которые намекали, что отключившемуся сознанию пришло на помощь подсознание, тоже были отринуты. Иначе что же получается? Он на самом деле хочет пригласить Артура на ужин? Даже два раза?

Да ну, нет.

Имс остро ощутил потребность в нескольких минутках отдыха. Или даже в медитации. В условиях офисного опен-спейса медитировать особенно было негде, но когда это было, чтобы Имс не мог найти выход!

Он прогулялся до кабинета генерального директора, выяснил, что тот куда-то упорхнул, бесшумно и незаметно, ну прямо как какая-нибудь полярная сова на Аляске, и тогда с чистым сердцем отправился в комнату для брейн-штурмов, как называл это помещение Кобб.

Может, у Кобба действительно в этой комнате случался время от времени брейн-штурм, в конце концов, Имс лично много раз наблюдал, как Кобб замирал с прижатыми к бокам руками, глаза его стекленели, и иногда он даже пошатывался, словно его действительно штормило. И неудивительно – с такими-то интерьерами! Красные занавеси и плиточный пол в шашечку! Ну прямо бордель в прозекторской. Самому Имсу для того, чтобы включить воображение и начать генерировать идеи, никакая специальная комната была не нужна, но зато ему очень нравилось, что туда не пускали Артура.

И правильно, нечего этой дубине там делать.

Теперь, однако, дубину и производимый ею эффект следовало обдумать.

Имс с отрешенным лицом вошел в комнату, быстро запер за собой дверь, поморщился на пошлые красные занавески и принялся устраиваться: снял полено со стола и положил на плетеный коврик в углу, полотенце свернул в несколько раз и прикрыл им полено, снял ботинки и лег. Полено было как раз подходящего диаметра, чтобы подкладывать его под шею.

Удовлетворенно вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Кто сказал, что медитация лучше хорошего здорового сна?

Он пролежал так минут пятнадцать, прежде чем понял, что поспать все же не удастся. Вместо сна в голову назойливо лезли мысли, и все как одна – про Артура. Как прилипчивая мелодия, от которой невозможно отвязаться, так и крутится все время на языке.

Перед глазами то и дело мелькали вспыхнувшие Артуровы уши, бегающий взгляд и трепещущие ресницы.

Господи, трепещущие ресницы! Имс мысленно сплюнул, закряхтел, убрал полено из-под головы и лег на бок. Полено прижал к животу и попробовал придумать другое определение для ресниц. Принципиально. Артур и трепещущие ресницы – да это просто курам на смех.

Тем не менее, в одном предложении это сочетание слов смотрелось на удивление неплохо. Имс перевернулся на другой бок. А уши? Ну как можно краснеть только ушами! Имс возмущенно фыркнул. Да и с бегающим взглядом тоже было не все ясно. Как-то до этого внезапного приглашения Артур всегда смотрел прямо, глаз не отводил и все норовил сказать Имсу какую-нибудь уничижительную гадость, вроде «Мистер Имс, манеры! Здесь же посторонние!», и еще дергал бровью. А ведь у Имса с манерами было все в порядке, до сих пор еще никто не жаловался.

Просто Артур – дубина, и этим все сказано. Такой же, как вот полено у Имса в руках. Имс отодвинул полено и внимательно его осмотрел. Полено индифферентно лежало у Имса в руках, не проявляя даже унции энтузиазма. А еще оно было какое-то простецкое, корявое и не элегантное.

Тут Имс, неожиданно для самого себя, но руководствуясь принципами общемировой справедливости и объективности, вынужден был признать, что если даже Артур и полено, но все-таки не такое, какое Кобб заворачивал в полотенце. Артур явно был поленом ценных сортов дерева. Например, сандал.

И пахнет от него хорошо, не то что от коббовского – дровами.

Тут Имс на какое-то время, минут на пятнадцать, не больше, отключился. Проснулся с затекшей шеей, но зато с готовым решением: разузнать про Артура как можно больше.

Во-первых, эта странная фраза про военный флот. Очень подозрительно, и на самом деле не помешает узнать, как он до этой информации (между прочим, с грифом «совершенно секретно») сумел докопаться.

Во-вторых, нужен симметричный ответ! Почему Имс не знает про Артура ничего такого? Подходящего для шантажа? Криминального? Неприличного? (Хотя откуда там неприличное!) Не знает, потому что и знать нечего, или плохо искал? Стоит покопаться, хотя бы для того, чтобы успокоить собственную совесть.

Аргумент этот, был, конечно, слабоват, ибо совесть у Имса была младенчески гибкой и подвижной, неповрежденной социальными предрассудками общества, но иногда, когда требовалось подпустить пафоса, Имс про нее вспоминал.

В-третьих, надо было утешить ущемленное самолюбие. Не то, чтобы оно уж очень сильно пострадало от отказа, но черт возьми! Отказать вот так, прямолинейно, не потрудившись даже придумать хоть какую-то отговорку? Возмутительно. Ладно бы, если бы Имсу отказала какая-нибудь красотка, Скарлетт Йоханссон, например. Но это?! Непостижимо.

Итак, решение было принято. К исполнению Имс решил приступить немедленно. Он завернул беспородное полено Кобба в полотенце, привел комнату в порядок, и отправился заниматься изысканиями.

Дверь в офисный коридор он открыл с лицом Колумба, сделавшего первый шаг с палубы каравеллы на землю Америки, то есть полностью готовый исследовать и покорять.

Покорять особенно.

***

Наведение справок заняло у Имса определенное время. Пришлось поднять старые связи. Некоторые связи удовлетворились походом в бар, а кое-кого пришлось пригласить в модный ресторан «Цапля и лиса» на Пятой авеню, куда надо было записываться как на прием к президенту чуть ли не за год (взятки еще никто не отменял) и где счет произвел на Имса практически неизгладимое впечатление, полностью смазав впечатление от съеденных блюд.

Но все это того стоило. О да!

Попутно Имс вел атаку и по другим направлениям: он перестал игнорировать отдел по связам с общественностью вообще и его начальника в частности и объявил, что, в связи с бурным ростом общественного интереса к их фирме, уровень взаимодействия между отделами должен резко повыситься. И он лично собирается подавать благой пример.

Выражаясь человеческим языком, это означало, что теперь он будет ходить за Артуром по пятам, делясь с главным пиарщиком всем, что в голову взбредет. Это не считая заседаний для обсуждения конкретных бизнес-вопросов.

Подобная тактика принесла плоды, впрочем, как ожидаемые, так и весьма неожиданные.

Ожидаемым было то, что надолго Артура не хватило. Примерно дней через десять Имсовых поползновений (ну, давайте уж откровенно, это именно они и были), Артур потерял терпение. Правда, ему еще как-то удавалось внешне себя сдерживать. Судя по всему, сказывалась служба в специальном отделе ЦРУ «Лимб», про который все знали, что такой есть, но никто не знал, кто там работает и что там происходит, и всем поэтому было страшно любопытно. И еще просто страшно. А вот Имсу довелось как-то по профессиональной нужде познакомиться с человеком по имени Кристофер Нолан, который этот отдел возглавлял. Хотя Имс очень сильно сомневался, что имя было настоящим, тем не менее, этот Нолан рассказывал такие вещи, что временами Имсу казалось, что он падает с русских горок – в животе все замирало в тугой комок, и тело медленно охватывал сладкий ужас.

Вот тот самый Нолан, не отказавшись распить с Имсом по стаканчику виски, и поведал кое-что об Артуре, сопроводив это настоятельным советом не лезть.

Не лезть Имс, само собой, уже не мог.

К исходу второй недели стало ясно, что вот-вот наступит тот момент, когда Имса возьмут за воротник и потребуют объяснений. Момент этот критично приблизился после того, как Имс, выходя после совещания из переговорной, задержался в дверях, нацепил на лицо умиленное выражение и спросил:

\- Канатоходец? Артур, серьезно? Вот прямо по длинному упругому канату, туда-сюда? В обтягивающем трико? О боже мой!

Артур, который складывал в папку бумаги, замер и, кажется, перестал дышать.

\- Что? – выдавил он наконец.

Имс изобразил руками нечто волнистое и сообщил, стараясь, чтобы глумление в тоне было не слишком уж явным:

\- Я все пытаюсь это представить. И ты знаешь, что? Не могу. Артур, ты понимаешь, я – и не могу представить. Так что…  
\- Что? – повторил Артур и чуть повернул голову к двери.  
\- Ты должен мне показать, вот что! Если не ужин, то, может быть, соберемся на канатную вечеринку? – выпалил Имс и сбежал, не забыв плотно прикрыть за собой дверь.

Показалось, что Артур сейчас метнет в него карандаш. А они у Артура все были, как на подбор, длинные, твердые и заточенные на совесть.

План по изведению Артура приносил плоды, и то, что мыслительный процесс Имса насквозь опошлился, стало тем самым неожиданным результатом.

Вторым неожиданным результатом была реакция Кобба.

***

Имс как-то упустил из виду, что Доминик Кобб иногда – очень редко, но все же! – может быть весьма проницательным. Происходило это вовсе не тогда, когда было надо, и касалось вовсе не того, что требовалось. Самое замечательное в этих приступах внезапной проницательности было то, что сам Кобб их, как правило, не осознавал.

Поэтому Имс был слегка ошарашен, когда Кобб, прямо в процессе репетиции интервью, на которой все же настоял Артур, вдруг, не меняя интонации и все так же мечтательно глядя сквозь Имса, вдруг заявил:

\- Имс, ты знал, что совы моногамны и образуют постоянные пары?  
\- Н-нет… - сказал сбитый с толку Имс.

Он как раз отвлекся на мысли о следующем ходе в своей партии с Артуром, и Кобб застал его врасплох переменой темы. До этого они говорили о маркетинговой стратегии и расширении ассортимента. Слава богу, Артур вышел за кофе.

\- Но гнезд сами не строят, нет, - поведал Кобб, покачивая головой, - размножаются раз в году, но при обильной пище могут и чаще.

Имс ничего не успел ответить, как вернулся Артур с тремя кружками кофе в руках.

\- Хорошо, что мы не голодаем, - с трудно объяснимой радостью подытожил Кобб и как ни в чем не бывало спросил: - Ну, какие у нас есть идеи? У нас есть идеи?

\- Кобб, тебе надо не сов продавать, а людей зомбировать, - буркнул себе под нос ошарашенный внезапным экскурсом в жизнь пернатых Имс.  
\- К сожалению, пока не всегда получается… - машинально ответил Кобб, размешивая в картонном стаканчике сахар.

Повисла немая пауза, как будто над головами сова пролетела.

\- Что такое? – вдруг спросил Кобб так, словно его только что неожиданно выдернули из сна.

Артур вздохнул и принялся перебирать бумажки. Имс последовал его примеру, раздумывая над тем, что иногда у Кобба все же получается.

Правда, что именно и с какими последствиями, сразу сказать трудно.

Но, однако, идею в голову Имса Коббу заронить удалось.

***

Выходка с человекообразной совой удалась. Причем удалась настолько, что со всей очевидностью стало ясно – возмездия Имсу избежать не удастся. Обычно бесстрастное лицо Артура в этот раз прямо-таки олицетворяло собой поговорку про «отражение души», и душа эта явно требовала мести. Причем незамедлительно.

А банка с леденцами вообще стала последней каплей, и теперь Артур смотрел на Имса так, словно каждый взгляд был выстрелом из бронебойного орудия, хотя Имс никак не мог взять в толк, чем же Артуру не угодили дурацкие конфетки.

Поэтому, как только интервью закончилось и корреспондент начал изливать на Кобба потоки благодарных речей (Кобб внимал, розовея скулами и мастерски изображая легкое смущение), Имс тихонько поднялся, улучил момент, когда на него никто не смотрел, и осторожно покинул зал, намереваясь под шумок слинять из офиса прочь. Пока не успокоится возможная буря.

Ему действительно удалось выбраться из офиса незамеченным. За пределами здания дышалось уже легче, Имс расслабился, сунул руки в карманы и вальяжной походкой двинулся к стоянке такси. Правда, не той, что располагалась перед центральным выходом, а другой, на соседней улице, которую нельзя было увидеть из окон офиса.

По дороге он успокоился окончательно и даже посмеялся сам над собой, воображая различные идиотские сцены с участием Артура, в которых фигурировали ведро воды, толпа разъяренных еврейских женщин, противная мелкая шавка, заливающаяся лаем, нелепое гнездо на голове, деревянные счеты, рогатка и зачем-то портновский метр.

Имс расплатился с таксистом, выкурил на ступенях перед входом в дом сигаретку и вошел.

Дверь в квартиру была зловеще приоткрыта.

Оказалось, что все-таки фантазия у Артура развита не настолько сильно, как у Имса. Хотя кто-то, наверное, заметил бы, что у Артура и вовсе нету никакой фантазии, потому что глок, лежащий на журнальном столике посередине гостиной, не оставлял воображения вовсе никакого простора. Это был очень очевидный, насквозь прагматичный глок, очень элегантно лоснящийся матовым вороненым боком.

Вот элегантности у Артура было не отнять.

Сам Артур в свободной позе сидел на диване, без пиджака, рукава рубашки были завернуты, открывая взору Имса загорелые жилистые предплечья. Выглядел он на редкость спокойно и решительно: никаких алеющих ушей, бегающих глаз, хлопающих ресниц и прочей романтической херни.

Нежная злодейская душа Имса ушла в пятки; колени, потеряв устойчивость, дрогнули. Имс очень расстроился. Очень.

\- В чем дело, пупсик? – спросил он с напускной развязностью, прикидывая, успеет ли перевернуть кресло и укрыться за спинкой. Обманчиво расслабленные кисти рук Артура вовсе не ввели Имса в заблуждение.

Артур покусал губу, скользнул взглядом по глоку и пристально посмотрел Имсу в лицо. Имс незаметно напружинил ноги, приготовившись в любой момент прыгать рыбкой.

\- Нам надо поговорить, Имс, - сказал Артур и поднялся. Их разделял только журнальный столик. И глок.

Вообще Имс любил оружие. И, как выяснилось, ему нравился Артур. Но вот сочетание и того, и другого было ему не по вкусу. Хотя, не мог не признать Имс, странным образом воодушевляло.

Он вдруг поймал драйв и улыбнулся, широко, показывая зубы. Тело загудело, как провода на ветру.

\- Погово-ори-ить? Детка, да я же всегда…  
\- Именно, - перебил его Артур, - поговорить. И очень серьезно. Поэтому раздевайся.  
\- То есть? – оторопел Имс. – Как раздеваться?  
\- Полностью, - объяснил Артур. И занудно прибавил: - То есть, догола.

Имс понял, что ошибался. Драматически ошибался, когда считал Артура единственным нормальным, то есть среднестатистически нормальным человеком.

Нормальных в окружении Кобба быть не могло.

Под тяжелым, почти немигающим взглядом он неуверенно потянулся рукой к воротнику рубашки.

\- Я помогу, - сказал Артур и легким движением перепрыгнул журнальный столик.

***

Утром, когда сонный Имс, рассеянно почесывая живот, выполз на кухню, на автопилоте проходя по маршруту «ванная комната-кофеварка-попытка разлепить глаза», в окно что-то стукнуло.

Имс повернулся и подумал, что после минувшей ночи у него что-то повредилось в голове: за окном, на узком внешнем подоконнике сидела пухлая взъерошенная сова. Серая, со смешными торчащими перьями над глазами.

В центре Манхэттена, на минуточку.

Сова, заметив, что Имс обратил на нее внимание, раздраженно постучала клювом по стеклу и посмотрела на Имса как на идиота, очень ему этим кое-кого напомнив.

Чувствуя себя жертвой либо чудовищного эксперимента, либо жесточайшей мистификации, Имс приблизился к окну и распахнул створку. Сова тут же запрыгнула внутрь и вытянула вперед когтистую лапу, к которой была привязана свернутая трубочкой бумажка.

Ярко-бирюзовой ленточкой, которой обычно завязываю коробочки от Тиффани.

Точно эксперимент на людях, решил Имс.

Освобожденная сова немедленно выпорхнула в утренний туман. В коробочке Имс нашел кусок ветки. Длиной примерно в 4 дюйма.

Держа ветку двумя пальцами в вытянутой руке, как будто она могла в любой момент взорваться, он вернулся в спальню, залез на кровать и безжалостно пнул лежащее в кровати тело.

Ну хорошо, деликатно так пнул, с нежностью.

\- Артур, ты можешь мне объяснить, что это? – вопросил он, ощущая себя по меньшей мере Гамлетом с черепом в руках. И еще неизвестно, что было опаснее. Череп, по крайней мере, был уже по умолчанию мертвый, а значит, безобидный.  
\- Ммм? – переспросил Артур, не открывая глаз.  
\- Вот это, - сказал Имс, улегся радом и ткнул опасной веткой в открывшийся глаз Артура.

Артур на ветку не отреагировал, потому что в этот самый момент зазвонил телефон, и Имс услышал голос Кобба – динамик у Артура был очень громкий.

Кобб требовал, чтобы Артур немедленно явился в офис, потому что там происходит конец света, и Артур должен при этом присутствовать. И неплохо бы, чтобы Имс присутствовал тоже, «так ему и скажи, нечего изображать творческий кризис»!

Конец света заключался в том, что в офис явилось ФБР, и в лице какого-то агента Смита (невзрачное незапоминающееся лицо, по словам Кобба), конфисковало корпоративное полено. Вместе с полотенцем.

Судя по экспрессивности выражений, доносившихся до Имса из телефона, полотенца Коббу было жалко ничуть не меньше полена.

\- Сейчас приедем, - вздохнул Артур и нажал отбой, отмахнувшись от Имса, который знаками всячески намекал на то, что Артур облажался и проговорился, - давай вставать.

Он поднялся, потянув за собой простыню, но Имс быстрым движением выдернул ее из рук Артура.

\- Что? – спросил Артур, не оборачиваясь. На его восхитительной спине вдруг проступили все мышцы, словно Артур держал в руках невидимый Имсу, но неподъемный груз.  
\- Ничего особенного, - сказал Имс, любуясь, - просто хотел сказать, что разговор еще не окончен, детка.

Артур фыркнул, расслабил спину и скрылся в ванной.

\- Я так и знал, что тебе надо объяснять все по двадцать раз, мистер Имс! – крикнул он оттуда.  
\- Можно и по сто, пупсик, - пробормотал Имс себе под нос, снова с пристальным вниманием разглядывая кусок ветки, - иногда, в некоторых случаях, я согласен признать собственную непроходимую тупость.

Ветку он решил отнести и подарить Коббу.

Сова с веткой и и голубой ленточкой в клюве наводила Имса на определенные ассоциации.


End file.
